Roy "Son Wukong" VS Jin-Mo-Ri
Interlude Two Monkey Kings staff wielding fighters enter the arena! Who will win? Who will die? Pre-fight Roy was walking around town to look for a restaurant, oddly enough, there wasn't any. "Oh come on! There has to be something here!" Roy said until he looked to the right to see a boy with a white top. He approached him, "Hello, have you seen a restaurant here? A bit hungry." Roy clarified, as Jin-Mo-Ri turned around in boredom and sighed, " Well there is no restaurant here, a-" He looked at the wanted poster of Evil Roy. "Hm? So it is you, well I am afraid I cannot let you go." Roy in confusion took out his Enlightenment staff, they both got in a fighting position.... The Fight Music 1 FIGHT! Roy got the first attack in extending it, hitting Jin-Mo-Ri. He got up and round house kicked Roy to a building following it up with 3rd Stance: Hwechook. as he gives a devastating kick to Roy's face sending him to a mountain, Roy got up and extended his staff once again and swung at Jin-Mo-Ri simply dodged and jabbed at Roy, rushing at him with his staff hitting him from all sorts of directions. He caught his kick and punched Jin so hard that he got paralyzed. Roy extended his combo by using his staff to link in some and end it with a powerful swing. Jin was sent to a mountain and crashed. Jin got up and saw Roy taunting him. Jin this time used Jin Mo-Ri Original: Blue Dragon's Kick, he kicked Roy so hard that it caused a massive shockwave. Roy coughed up some blood and flew to the sky as Jin jumps up and punches Roy in the stomach causing him to fly back down causing a massive crater. A crater so big that it pretty much destroyed the island, Roy was gasping for air with Jin waiting for him to get up, Roy got up and engulfed himself in flames turning into Fire Roy, Jin was surprised and they both dashed at each other going at immeasurable speeds. Truth Tornado '''was used as a massive tornado struck Roy, as he slides on the ground. Roy decided to use his own of his hurricane, using Spinning Hurricane to make a tornado hitting Jin-Mo-Ri, he had to end this as he went into Monkey King, and with Roy going in base form taking out the True Enlightenment Staff absorbing the power. Music 2 Roy did some punches and kicks on Jin. and used Enlightenment Turtle to knock off Jin. But he flipped and kicked Roy in the chin doing massive amounts of damage, and kneeing his face, Roy grabbed his face in pain as he uses Turtle Hermit Upper, hitting Jin the stomach sending him up, doing some Tekken-Esque juggles, he then did a cartwheel kick following it up with a backflip kick, they both punched and went at speeds faster than the eye can see, as they rapidly punch and kick at each other. They trade blow per blow with each other, with finally Roy taking out his staff and swung it at Jin hitting his face causing him to roll over. Roy finally proceeded to impale Jin, however, he used '''Bo-Bup (Way of Walking) '''and kicked Roy all over the place seemingly teleporting, then finally using '''Basaltic Fist, sending Roy to a building with him reverted to base form. Jin ran up to him as he stood up, and used Phoenix Horn '''causing Roy to cough up blood abnormally, as he got sent to a rock. But Jin wasn't done as he punched Roy's stomach so hard that he coughed up,even more, blood dripping from his mouth after, as his eyes gone white. '''KO!